


The Bet

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Julia has a hickey.Mary Jo is to blame.The both have no clueThat they are part of a game





	The Bet

“You may have gotten a little too carried away last night…Is my hair covering the marks? Do you think anyone has noticed anything?” Julia asked softly.

“I am sorry Julia but you know what seeing you in red does to me. Your hair is covering it well. I don’t think the others have noticed…” Mary Jo comforted as poured a cup of coffee.

“Yes, well be that as it may I didn’t know you were going to attack me!” Julia snapped with a lopsided grin.

“Julia, are you feeling alright? You got big red splotches all over your neck…” Carlene said loudly as she pointed it out causing Anthony and BJ to grin to themselves. 

“Yeah, Julia. Do you have an itch? Because it sure looks like you have been scratching it…” BJ laughed. 

Julia smiled, her cheeks blushing a rose color, completely speechless….

Mary Jo just sipped her soda with a smile. BJ was ever observant where Carlene was typically clueless. “I think I’ll get to work now,” the ginger said.

“I think you all need to mind your business. As for me, I have some forms to sign…” Julia said in her usual reserved way before walking back to her desk. 

“I think you need to invest in a good concealer that will cover those suckers right up…” BJ retorted as she kept her eye on the ginger who seemed suddenly a bit more nervous than she ought to be.. “I also think that Mary Jo knows more about all this then she is letting on to…Spill it, red…”

“BJ in the first place…I don’t know what you are taking about and even if I did.. Why would I share anything?” The ginger went back to writing order forms. There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before Carlene piped in. “I remember my first hicky. Dwayne Dawber wasn’t the one who gave it to me though.”

Julia stood up and straightened her suit skirt. “Alright that’s it I’ve had it.” She took a deep breath. Mary Jo looked up under wrinkled brow. “Yes, I’ve been seeing someone. I’m so glad y’all find my love trysts fodder for…entertainment. If I wish to be discreet about this…then please respect my wishes. Now, I hope you’ve had your fun. As it is…this is a business and we should all get back to it.” The terminator had spoken. She sat with authority back at her desk with glasses on and pen in hand. The quiet was for a solid minute. 

“It’s Mary Jo.” BJ blurted with a defiant smile.

“Excuse me BJ did you not just here me say that this conversation was over?” Julia snapped authoritatively from her desk. 

“It IS Mary Jo…isn’t it? Come on, Julia. You know that you aren’t a very good liar especially when you are wearing the evidence…” BJ blurted a shit eating grin on her face as she turned toward the little red.

Julia sighed and took off her glasses. “Alright, BJ…Tell me what makes you think that Mary Jo marked me up like this?” Julia huffed awaiting the blondes reasoning.

“Well besides her doing her best to ignore us over there and you shootin’ outa yer chair in a huff like Ya did…I’d say we’ve all seen how y’all act round each other. 

Now personally I think it’s real sweet. You both obviously love each other and care about one another much past a simple or even life long friendship. So why don’t y’all let yer hair down and trust in yer friends who just want you both happy…cmon now.. Look, it’s more than the way you two fight. It’s the way y’all are when you’re quiet, the way you love, hell…even when of you walks into the room and the other is there.”

Mary Jo slammed her pen down on her desk and looked over at Julia. BJ was right. They loved each other. They loved each other more than life and they had for years. She was getting too old to be sneaking around and Julia deserved more than that. She stood up and walked over to Julia’s desk. 

"Baby, why don’t we just tell them…” Mary Jo said softly as she took Julia’s hand. She turned toward their co-workers and sighed. “Alright, if it will stop this third degree from you all, then here it goes. It was me. I marked Julia up like this last night. We have been seeing each other for three years and dancing around each other probably since I started working here. I am so so in love with her and I ask for respect…if she doesn’t feel like discussing what goes on with us, then don’t push her.” Mary Jo explained sweetly and yet firmly. 

“I knew it. Anthony, I believe you owe me twenty dollars.” BJ smirked. 

“You all placed a bet on this? You…knew about this before seeing my neck?” Julia asked as she glared at her co workers.

Carlene blurted in her usual honesty. “I would’ve but I didn’t have change.” 

Julia looked around at her so called friends. “Anthony…you…” She couldn’t finish. She turned and ran upstairs slamming her bedroom door behind her. Mary Jo excused herself heading after the distraught woman. She didn’t knock. She just locked the door behind her and came to spoon behind the hurt brunette. How could they make a mockery and bet…bet!? She and Mary Jo weren’t a joke! And nothing small to be made such light of! She felt the arms close around her of her love. The familiar scent of her perfume comforted. A pert nose nuzzled her ear. “Hi…” Mary Jo whispered.

“I can’t believe the gall of those three! They took out a bet on whether or not we were an item. Have we been that obvious?” Julia pouted. “Julia, don’t get overly upset about this. I for one am a little happy that this is out in the open now and we don’t have to hide our love for each other. I am however hurt that they wagered on us like that. I haven’t a clue how they caught on. I thought we were so careful…save for your neck.” Mary Jo sighed as she snuggled tighter against her troubled lover. Julia turned around in the little red’s arm and gave her a sweet smile. “You can always turn things around to make me feel better.” “That’s my job, baby.” Mary Jo smiled as she caught Julia’s soft lips in a loving kiss. A knock sounded on Julia’s bedroom door and the two ladies reluctantly parted.

Mary Jo rolled her eyes and grumbled. She backed away as Julia sat up in her bed. She gave a look to her red. The ginger rolled her eyes and gestured with her hand ‘might as well let them in.’

“Come in,” Julia acquiesced. The door opened and three very sad and sorry looking people. 

“Julia…Mary Jo…now I-I want you to know how sorry we are. There was no malice in our bet but we realize what we did was wrong.” Anthony stammered.

“Yeah…we didn’t think about how it would make y’all feel…” Carlene piped in.

BJ took a moment. “Now this is love right? You going to admit that miss Sugarbaker? Cuz I already heard it from hellcat ginger here and well, being a proud woman myself..I can hide my feelings. Now, you cough it up now..and I’ll apologize.”

Julia sighed and looked at Mary Jo who nodded sweetly giving her lover the courage she needed to reveal her true feelings to their friends. 

“Alright, you all. Since you put it that way then I guess I can go ahead and say that yes, this is true love. I love Mary Jo. I have for a long long time and it has been agony having to sneak around like this. I didn’t mean to storm out like I did but this is a very big deal to me. Hearing that you all wagered on whether or not we have a relationship somehow cheapens it.” Julia confessed with a shy smile. “Now, if all of this is said and done I would like to be alone with Mary Jo for a little while.”

“Well, I sure am glad that you told us the truth, Julia.” Carlene smiled. 

“Yeah, I mean you two are our best friends. We think the world of you both and we are so happy for you.” Anthony added. 

“Well, Julia…I do owe you quite the apology. Let me just say that I am so happy that you all have how do you say ‘come out’ to us. It makes me happy to you both so happy.” BJ added before gesturing for Carlene and Anthony to follow her downstairs. 

The bedroom door closed and Mary Jo pounced like a tiger on her brunette lover. “You came out for me…I love you Julia…I love you so much.”

Julia basked in the warmth of her lover. She sighed sweetly. “You came out for me too, darlin. Guess we’re hopelessly in love, aren’t we..”

“Guess so,” Mary Jo chimed. They fell into a deep and loving kiss.


End file.
